


September 5, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sobbing and scowling, Amos refused to acknowledge how Supergirl was correct about him failing to protect Martha Kent from a Smallville creature.





	September 5, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Sobbing and scowling, Amos refused to acknowledge how Supergirl was correct about him failing to protect Martha Kent from a Smallville creature after he stood near her grave.

THE END


End file.
